


Новый Эдем

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Vacation, cute ans cuddly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: ПостАрмагеддон. Каникулы в их личном Эдемском Саду.





	Новый Эдем

      Каждое утро Кроули, просыпаясь, обвивается вокруг Азирафаэля как змей.  
      Ангел перебирает рукой рыжие пряди его волос, а Кроули тянется к его свободной ладони, переплетая пальцы, как будто закинутой на его бедро ноги и второй, ступнёй касающейся ступни, и всего прижимающегося к ангелу тела, и губ, впившихся в ухо, недостаточно.  
      Шел тринадцатый день «нового старого мира», однако никто не потрудился изменить мировое летоисчисление ради этого. Никто особенно и не помнил, чего ради. Почти никто.  
      Лучи тропического солнца затерянного в индийском океане острова пробивались сквозь вертикальные жалюзи. Кроули не стал запариваться с подбором «отпускного домика», а просто целиком перенес один из курортных малазийских на остров. Ангел, как ни странно, не возразил ни словом.  
      — Я удивляюсь, — внезапно заявил Азирафаэль, чьи мягкие ухоженные пальчики нежно легли на шею демона, когда тот устраивал голову поудобнее на его груди, — что церковь еще не раскалывалась по вопросу видовой принадлежности Змия. Например, одни должны были утверждать, что Змий ядовит, а другие — что удушающ.  
      — Это все потому, что среди христианских теологов было отчаянно мало натуралистов, — едко отозвался Кроули. — Это, видишь ли, не слишком распространенное среди них хобби.  
      — Ну что ты!.. — начал было возражать Азирафаэль, но Кроули быстренько заткнул его рот пальцами, стремительным змеиным жестом. Меньше всего на свете с утра он хотел просвещаться о натуралистических изысканиях христианских теологов.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, к какому виду я отношусь, Ангел, — прошипел он, забираясь на Азирафаэля и глядя, как ему казалось, завлекающе, в его лучистые глаза. — К тому, что искушает ангелов.  
      Азирафаэль смеется сквозь его пальцы и нежно гладит Кроули по щеке.  
      — То, что в тебе возникла свобода воли и чувство любви, напротив, доказывает твое стремление к Добру, Кроули.  
      В этот момент, от этих слов, демону хочется его укусить. Впиться в мягкое горло, чтобы этот ангел… его всегда бесила его снисходительность, его вечная граница, «ты — падший, а я — нет».  
      — Ты поддался искушшению, ангел, — шипит он, склоняясь над Азирафаэлем и глядя в его глаза. — Моему искушшению. Прельссстился другой стороной.  
      Но тот вновь разбивает улыбкой всю его ярость, лишь затем, чтобы привести его в еще большую:  
      — Я полюбил создание божье. Какое же это прельщение? Если бы Богу было неугодно ваше существование… — он прищелкнул пальцами и ухмыльнулся почти как Кроули. Надо же. За один день в Аду ангел научился слишком хорошо подражать его манерам.  
      Кроули стискивает обе его руки, сплетает пальцы, прижимает к постели и целует в губы.  
      — Ангельская сволочь, — шипит он, целуя мягкую кожу Азирафаэля и стягивая с него и без того скомкавшуюся тонкую простыню. — В глубине души ты настоящий мерзавец, Азирафаэль, и я люблю в тебе именно его, так что ничего подобного, никакого стремления к Добру у меня не было, я стремлюсь к твоему Злу, которое в тебе глубоко внутри…  
      Азирафаэль, чуть приподняв голову, бросает на демона пристальный взгляд, и тот жарко краснеет, осознав двусмысленность своих слов, но если он сейчас это признает, то будет выглядеть в его глазах еще хуже, а этого нельзя, совершенно нельзя допустить. Он — демон. Ему не положено смущаться от каких-то там двусмысленных фраз. И вообще.  
      На самом деле Кроули немного бесит, что ангел согласился на это так легко. В тот же вечер после обмена телами, когда после ужина в «Риц» они продолжили отмечать несостоявшийся Армагеддон и счастливое возвращение с Небес и из Преисподней в восстановленной букинистической лавке мистера А. Зирафаэля.  
      «Ну, учитывая, что мы с тобой натурально были друг другом… Я думаю, ты прав. Мы теперь ни на чьей стороне. Почему бы и нет. Иди сюда».  
      Кроули сел на подлокотник его кресла, собираясь соблазнить _его_ , а ангел просто притянул его за воротник расстегнутой рубашки и поцеловал.  
      Это было… нечестно.  
      Кроули тысячи лет тысячи раз представлял себе, как это будет. Как он уломает пьяного ангела, как жарко вопьется в его девственные губы, как…  
      В общем, много чего представлял.  
      Как он будет уламывать ангела, какие аргументы приведет, что скажет, чтобы он вернулся, что сделает потом, как будет действовать, когда Азирафаэль обидится и перестанет с ним разговаривать — конечно, на время, всего на несколько лет, но…  
       _Румянец на щеках и беспокойный, смущенный тон его голоса, и его руки, которые в конце концов прекратят сопротивление и обнимут его нежно и неуверенно…_  
      А в итоге сам демон Кроули оказался с красной рожей и едва не свалился с подлокотника кресла, когда ангел закончил его целовать.  
      «Что ты… Какого?.. Азирафаэль, какого дья… бога?!»  
      Кроули таращился на него, и, хоть и не позволил себе произнести эту бессвязную дрянь, видимо, не до конца сумел совладать с лицом. Азирафаэль поднялся и, погладив его по щеке, заявил:  
      — Кроули, невинность не равно неосведомлённость. Хотя, пожалуй, нам лучше… найти какую-нибудь нейтральную территорию, ты так не считаешь?..  
      Демон тогда впервые не нашелся, что ответить, и молча тупо кивнул. Он перенес их в этот дом, пустовавший из-за задранной владельцем арендной платы, и в ту ночь демон познал добро, а ангел — зло, и они наслаждались запретными плодами друг друга так долго, что были прерваны лишь забарабанившим в дверь соседом, увидевшим в окне их коттеджа странную «светомузыку». Ангел непроизвольно освещал вокруг все ослепительным сиянием, когда кончал, Кроули же, напротив, затемнял все фонари в радиусе сотни метров. Тогда и возникла идея перенести коттедж на необитаемый остров.  
      Они здесь уже почти две недели, но Кроули так и не смог открыть рот, чтобы выразить словами свое изумление. Чтобы сказать «Ангел, какого хрена, ты игнорил меня шесть тысяч лет, ну, в смысле, почти шесть тысяч лет отчерчивался от меня своим званием «не павшего», а теперь… почему теперь… почему только теперь?..»  
      И в то же время, сказать это — означало бы признать, насколько сильно Кроули жаждал этого. Он не помнил, с какого момента. Раньше, чем Азирафаэль дал ему святую воду. Но после распятия Христа.  
      — По-моему, это ты должен был быть змеем. Причем ядовитым.  
      «Отравил меня ядом своей доброты, заставил чувствовать себя неизвестно как, какой я, к божьей матери, демон, если по уши влюблен в ангела, настолько, что… я не знаю, что бесит!»  
      Азирафаэль улыбается снова и, сев на постели, целует Кроули в губы. Демон закрывает желтые глаза и обхватывает его спину обеими руками. Ему слишком хорошо с ним.  
      Непривычно.  
      — Я не думаю, что наши… в смысле, Рай и Ад оставят нас в покое на время. Пару лет, может, будут отходить от шока, но затем… — ангел смущенно улыбнулся. — Кто-то все равно должен будет выполнять полевую работу.  
      — К чему ты клонишь, Азирафаэль?  
      — К тому, милый, что у нас не так много времени побыть одним. Нам все равно придется… вернуться к Добру и Злу.  
      — Ох, не ной, Ангел! — бросает Кроули резко и затыкает его поцелуем. Потому что если Азирафаэль посмотрит на него сияющими глазами еще на одну секунду дольше, то Кроули склонит голову и жалобно попросит его никогда никуда не уходить. Никогда.  
      Каким он после этого будет демоном?!..  
      Закончив утренние страсти, они идут на прогулку по острову, длина которого не превышает десяти километров. Растения интуитивно стараются держаться подальше от Кроули, и это успокаивает: пока они боятся, он все еще демон. Азирафаэль, словно диснеевская принцесса, восхищается присаживающимся ему на руки птичками (а порой и насекомыми), а Кроули исключительно ради него телепортирует от себя прочь мерзких тварей вместо того, чтобы сжигать.  
      Нагуляв аппетит, они обычно перемещаются в какую-нибудь забегаловку и за едой взирают на посетителей с одинаковым благодушием. Выжили же все. Такие хорошие. В смысле, Азирафаэль и Кроули такие хорошие, Армагеддон предотвратили. Ну и Адам тоже ничего.  
      — Надо будет как-нибудь навестить мальчика, — говорит ангел за завтраком, в этот раз состоящим из кофе со сливками и хрустящих, еще пыщащих жаром, круассанов.  
      Кроули морщится и корчит презрительную рожу.  
      — Не надо. Чем меньше у него будет соблазнов воспоминать о своей силе, тем… — он осекся и отвернулся, промакивая губы салфеткой. Щеки пылали. «Я что, сейчас на самом деле сказал это? Демон сказал, что человека надо держать подальше от соблазнов?!»  
      — Ты слишком строг к себе, Кроули, — рука Азирафаэля мягко ложится поверх его руки.  
      — Нет, — фыркает Кроули, все еще прячась за салфеткой. — Я слишком распущен.  
      — Боишься расплавиться во мне, как в святой воде? — лукаво спрашивает Азирафаэль, и Кроули едва не вздрагивает. Потому что «да». Боится.  
      Хуже всего, он боится того факта, что ему все равно, что это может произойти.  
      — Я боялся сгореть в твоем пламени шесть тысяч лет, — неожиданно тихо произнес Азирафаэль, глядя в его глаза. — Я, Ангел Восточных Врат, владеющий огненным мечом.  
      — Владевший огненным мечом, — на автомате поправил Кроули. — Целых семь дней. И не особенно-то ты с ним упражнялся.  
      Он сжимает его руку чуть крепче.  
      — Когда я молчу об этом, ты смотришь на меня, как питон на мышь, а когда говорю — сбегаешь?  
      — Я никуда не сбегаю, Ангел! — Кроули тянется к нему через стол и жадно целует, прихватив воротник белоснежной рубашки. — Мы сбежали с тобой. Вместе. Торчим на необитаемом острове и притворяемся, что так будет всегда!  
      — Ох, Кроули, милый. Конечно, это не навсегда. Мой магазин…  
      — Ты прекрасно понял, что я хотел сказать! — рычит Кроули, встряхивая его через стол, и в этот момент, по лучистым светлым глазам ангела он понимает, что тот не понял. Даже не думал об этом. Ангела, который не падал, не терзают сомнения о том, что станет с ним после падения. И когда будет следующее падение. И следующее, и следующее. Руки сами соскальзывают с воротника, демон опускается на стул напротив ангела, опустошенный своим признанием и осознанием своей сущности. А он еще боялся, что чрезмерно обратился к Добру! Глупец.  
      — Ты же сам сказал, что у меня больше нет другой стороны, милый, — Азирафаэль аккуратно поправляет воротник рубашки и делает глоток кофе. — Наслаждайся отпуском, пока он есть. Но и потом я никуда не денусь от тебя, Кроули.  
      Ангел улыбается, с невинным видом поднимая с блюдца круассан, а Демон прячет глаза за солнечными очками и хватает подрагивающими пальцами чашку кофе — промочить внезапно пересохшее горло. Он недоумевает, почему, если ангелам можно пасть, демонам нельзя вознесись обратно. По его личным ощущениям, он в эту секунду уже настолько вознесся в высшие сферы Добра, по крайней мере, Добра одного конкретного ангела, что должен был достичь Альфа Центавры.


End file.
